My Saving Prince
by juneheartglee
Summary: This story is about Rachel,Finn and Rachel s childhood


My Saving Prince

Now I am going to tell you about my childhood that left marks for the rest of my life. All the way from kindergarden I was lonely, nobody wanted to be with me and play with me because of my looks. My eyes are big and round, and I am not that tall either.

When the other kids from kindergarden were in birthday party`s and had fun, I was home alone and i sang for my stuffed animals. I didn`t have siblings to talk to and play with either. My mom worked almost all day long just to afford my singing lessons. Before I could talk my mom sent me to singing lessons. The lessons was the only positive thing about my life. Mom worked on the local nursinghome, at work she met Carole. Carole and Mom became bestfriends and one day they found out that they had kids at the same age. At that time I was eight years old. I was in second grade and I knew Carole`s son. Her son was the popular Finn Hudson, yes already in second grade Finn was popular. I begged and begged for mom not to invite Carole and Finn, but of course she didn`t want to listen to me. When the day Finn and Carole was suppose to visit us, I wanted to dig a hole in the ground and die. Of course our mom`s didn`t know it, but Finn was friend with the boys who bullied me in school. In fact they had bullied me since kindergarten. Finn didn`t bully me, but he was friend with the boys anyway. I still remember Finn`s facial expression when he came inside the door to my house. It was mixed with shock, hunger(he was always hungry) and guilt. Finn and I had to play together, because our mom`s said we had to. I could barely breathe before they had gone home. School next day was a nightmare, Finn had seen my very girly room and he had told the other guys about it.

I am now going to jump from when I was eight years old to I was sixteen years old and started high school. I was bullied every single day. Some of the things they said were : I was ugly, hobbit, dwarf, I didn`t have any singing voice and that my eyes was scary. The people who bullied me didn`t know that I took singing lessons and that I`ve done it since I was an baby. I knew for a fact that my voice was much better than the guys who bullied me. I thought if I showed them who good I was then they would have found something new to bully me about. Therefore I sang very false and ugly if we had to sing in school. They even bullied me for my clothes. I always wore sweater, knee socks and skirt. It wasn`t weird for a girl to wear that but I was sixteen and my sweaters had berries on them. Okay back to high school. I finally thought Finn`s friends would stop bully me, but me got into the same school and we even had some classes together. The only who stopped me from going crazy was my beloved dog. She was a cocker spaniel and her name was Babs. I got Babs when I was then years old, she was my best friend. The first year of high school went by alright and I looked forward to the summer. Every summer I worked at the local orphanages. The autumn came and I had to go back to school. Of course I got bullied the first day of school. I stayed strong in school and didn`t cry, but when I came home I curled up in my bed and cried into Babs fur. After only one week in school my dear dog got hit by a car and died. That was it for me. I got really depressed and my mom thought I acted silly. I went all the way down to the basement mentally and mom forced me back to school. She didn`t know about me getting bullied every day, she just thought I was sad about the death of Babs.

Wednesday the week after Babs died the bullying became extreme. They guys said that I had killed Babs myself and that I was a horrible person. When I came back from school that day I wrote a letter for mom. I wrote about all the bullying and that I couldn`t handle it anymore. When I finished the letter for mom I went in my room and cut myself. The cutting had became something I did everyday since Babs died. Now I cut myself all over my body and I made really deep wounds. I made sure that the wounds were deep enough that I would lose a lot blood and eventually die. Mom got home from work early and found me unconscious and covered in blood. I was lying in a pool of blood. The ambulance got to our house quickly and I was sent to the hospital. I was in the hospital for a couple of weeks and I went to therapy. After I was recharged from the hospital my mom started to work less and she had a meeting with the principal to end the bullying. Everybody at school knew about my suicide attempt and they used it against me.

One day I heard about a little choir at my school. It was the start of something good for me. My audition went very well and I sang Don`t rain on my parade by Barbra Streisand. The conductor said that I had t join the choir and she said that my voice was special. My very first choir practice was very fun, and I still remember the feeling I got when I accomplished something good. We were not many in our choir, we were only five. The weeks went by and I soon figured out that the kids from my choir were someone who accepted me for me, we became best friends. We only had one problem, we needed more people to compete. Gwen our conductor got some of the football boys and cheerleaders to join us. Of course Finn joined us. We won sectionals and we had to practice more and more to win regionals. Finn still didn`t try to d anything to stop the guys who bullied me. Regionals came closer and I was going to sing for the first time in my life in front of a big audience. I was really nervous and scared but my mom and my four best friends were there to support me. I sang defying gravity. We won regionals and after my solo Finn started to behave different. He got the guys who bullied me for over ten years to stop bully me. I started to wonder if he had hit his head or something.

One day Finn asked me if I could wait after choir practice. Oh no he is going to something really bad I thought, but he didn't. He started to talk and he told me that he was about to die of all the guilt for not trying to stop the bullying many years ago. He also told that my solo at regionals touched something in him and made him realize something he tried to hide for many years. Finn Hudson was in love with me, and he had been that since the day he and his mom visited mom and me. I almost fainted from those news. Finn saw that I was getting shaky and he made me sit down on a chair. After I sat down, I told him that I had been in love with him since the same day. We talked for hours and I told him everything about Babs and my suicide attempt. We talked very easily like we had been best friends for years. At first I was insecure if Finn told me the truth and that he really liked me, but I saw it in his eyes that he didn`t lie to me. People at school would have started to ask questions if Finn and I kissed, hugged and talked to each other at school, so we figured that we would take it slow. Before we went different ways after our talk he gave me the sweetest and kindest hug ever. Finn and I sent many texts to each other every day. After his football practice he came over to my house, we made out and talked. When we had secretly seen each other for one month we told our nearest friends and our moms about our relationship. The year went by quickly and we had many duets together in the choir.

It was this one girl who tried to take Finn away from me all the time. Her name was Quinn. She didn`t want to realize that Finn was mine and that she would never get him.

I was still a bit depressed and sad in my third year of high school, but Finn was my saving prince. After high school we moved together and started our educations. The summer after our first year of our educations I found out I was pregnant. Finn got an offer for a football club down in on London. We moved to London in the autumn and during the Christmas Holiday I gave birth to our two sons. We named them Miles and Darren. In the autumn when we had lived in London for two years we got married. The wedding was perfect, I couldn't have wished for anything more. The years went by and we moved to a big house twenty minutes outside of London city. Now ten years later we still live in the same house. Darren and Miles are twelve years old and last year we got a little baby girl. Her name is Melody and everyone loves her. My sons asked for a dog five years ago and we got one. We got a beautiful little girl puppy and we named her Rhythm, Rhythm got puppies two years ago. We kept one girl and I demanded that we called her Babs. My life is perfect and I wouldn`t change anything. The bullying from my childhood still follows me. I have scars all over my body to prove my self harming. The scars will follow me for the rest of my life. One day I will tell my kids the story behind them, to prevent the same thing happen to them.


End file.
